Mine & Yours
by Malaikat Tak Bersayap
Summary: "Berjanjilah, kau tidak akan meninggalkanku!" ucapnya. "Selamanya, aku akan menjadi tameng dan perisaimu. Selamanya, aku tidak akan menghianatimu!" sumpahku.
1. Prolog

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto

Attention :OOC, gaje, typo everywhere (?)

Prolog

Mine & Yours

Hinata baru benar-benar mengerti bahwa dirinya harus mengabdikan seluruh hidupnya kepada tuannya pada saat Ayahnya meninggal dunia. Ibunya sendiri sudah meninggal sejak melahirkan Hinata. Dan Ayah selalu berkata bahwa Ibu tidak pernah menyesal melahirkan dirinya,dan dengan senyum terakhirnya, -yang Ayah selalu katakan mirip sekali dengan senyum ku- Ibu menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

Sejak saat itulah, Ayah mengambil alih peran Ibu dan mulai merawat ku dengan segala cinta yang dimilikinya. Ia selalu berkata "Hinata, kamu adalah one in a million. Kamu itu terpilih. Dan pada saat dia datang nanti, kamu harus mengabdikan seluruh hidupmu untuknya. Dan jangan pernah menghianatinya."

Selama ini ia hanya mengira Ayah sedang mendongeng, bedanya di sini mungkin ia yang menjadi pangerannya. Kenapa? Karena bukankah seorang pangeran mengabdikan seluruh hidupnya demi putrinya? Jadi ia hanya mengiyakan saja. Hingga akhirnya ia baru mengerti arti kalimat itu sehari setelah Ayahnya meninggal. Tepatnya ketika ia berumur lima tahun.

Dan inilah kebenarannya. Sejak dulu, keluarga Hyuuga selalu mengabdikan diri seutuhnya untuk menjadi tameng dan perisai keluarga Uzumaki. Yours, itulah panggilan keturunan Hyuuga kepada keturunan Uzumaki. Sebuah tanda bahwa keluarga Uzumaki memiliki hak sepenuhnya atas keluarga Hyuuga. Sebaliknya dengan Mine, itulah panggilan keturunan Uzumaki kepada keturunan Hyuuga.

Hinata merasa semua ini konyol. Ia memang selalu merasa aneh. Maksudnya,ia selalu merasa bahwa rumah ini aneh. Karena rumah ini sungguh besar -atau bisa dikatakan benar-benar besar- dan anehnya hanya ada beberapa orang saja yang mengurusnya. Salah satu tukang masak yang ia kenal dengan baik adalah Bibi Chiyo.

Selama ini Ayah juga selalu melarang Hinata untuk keluar dari rumah, karena semua hal yang ada di luar ada di rumah ini. Makanan,mainan,ranjang yang empuk. Semuanya ada! Namun Ayah juga selalu mengatakan, bahwa semua yang ada di dalam rumah ini bukanlah miliknya, melainkan milik tuannya. Minato.

Ayah sendiri mengatakan,bahwa kelak Hinatalah yang akan menggantikan tugas Ayahnya. Pantas saja sejak kecil Ayahnya sudah melatih ilmu bela diri kepadanya, yang anehnya dapat dilahapnya dengan cepat. Gadis itu bahkan sudah dapat mematahkan atap genteng dengan sekali ayun saja.

"Kau sungguh hebat, Hinata."ucap Ayahnya bangga. Mungkin, senyuman dibibir dan elusan lembut di rambutnya itulah alasan mengapa dirinya terus berlatih dengan giat. Dengan harapan untuk melindungi Ayahnya kelak, di saat ia sudah dewasa nanti.

Tapi sekarang,setelah Ayahnya meninggal karena serangan jantung, siapa lagi yang harus Hinata lindungi?

"Ayah, maafkan Hinata." isaknya pelan. Hinata sudah gagal melindungi Ayahnya. Ia sudah gagal melindungi orang yang dicintainya. Bahkan Ibunya pun meninggal demi dirinya. Hinata sungguh merasa tak berguna.

Bibi Chiyo,yang diam-diam menatap Hinata dari balik punggungnya, merasa tidak tahan lagi. Hinata anak yang baik, dan ia sendiri merasa ikut sedih saat harus melihat anak itu menangis. Jadi dipeluknya pundak kecil itu, dan dielusnya kepalanya. Dirasakannya tubuh kecil itu sedikit bergetar. "Hinata, jangan menangis sayang.. Bibi yakin, Ayah dan Ibu tidak akan bahagia kalau melihat Hinata menangis."

Tapi gadis kecil itu menangis. "Kenapa, Bi? Kenapa? Ayah orang yang baik. Hinata sayang Ayah. Kenapa Hinata harus kehilangan Ayah? Hinata tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi, Bi.." tangisnya pedih.

Bibi Chiyo terdiam. "Bukankah biasanya orang baik di panggil lebih dulu? Justru karena Ayah orang yang baik, ia yang lebih dulu di panggil oleh yang di atas. Percayakah Hinata? Mungkin Ayah dan Ibu sudah bahagia di sana. Dan tidakkah mereka juga ingin melihat Hinata bahagia? Masih ada Bibi, walau mungkin takkan bisa menggantikan keduanya. Bibi akan menjaga Hinata."

Hening sesaat. Sedetik kemudian ia merasakan pelukannya diuraikan. Hinata sudah menatapnya, dan dengan tangan kecilnya, gadis itu menghapus kedua air matanya. "Terimakasih Bibi Chiyo." ucapnya.

Bibi Chiyo tersenyum, ia kemudian menepuk-nepukkan tangannya di punggung Hinata.

Ting Tong!

Hinata mengernyitkan alisnya. Seumur hidupnya, baru kali ini ia mendengar suara bel di rumahnya. Ia menatap Bibi Chiyo bingung. Sedangkan Bibi Chiyo sendiri mematung di tempatnya.

"Bel itu.. Jangan-jangan!" seru Bibi Chiyo yang langsung berdiri dan bergegas membukakan pintu. Hinata yang masih bingung akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengintip dari balik tubuh Bibi Chiyo. Siapapun dia, jika ia berniat jahat kepada Bibi, Hinata sudah pasti akan mematahkan tangannya. Ia akan melindungi Bibi Chiyo.

Setelah membuka pintu dan melihat siapa yang berdiri di hadapannya, Bibi Chiyo seketika membeku. Wanita tua itu kemudian menundukkan kepalannya di lantai, dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di depan kepalanya. "Selamat datang,tuan.."

Melihat Bibi Chiyo bersujud,Hinata kemudian mendongak. Penasaran dengan siapa yang baru saja membuat Bibi melakukan hal itu. Dan apakah orang itu bermaksud jahat kepada Bibinya atau tidak.

Sedetik,gadis kecil itu terkesiap. Untuk pertama kali di dalam hidupnya, baru kali ini ia melihat dua orang dengan mata berwarna biru muda yang begitu indah. Sangat indah

Yang satu terlihat seumuran dengan Ayahnya, dan yang lebih kecil terlihat seumuran dengan dirinya. Bedanya yang terlihat seumuran Ayahnya itu tersenyum menatapnya,sedangkan yang lebih kecil -mungkinkah itu anaknya?- terlihat menundukkan kepalanya.

Saat wajah lelaki kecil itu terangkat, Hinata dapat melihat tatapan dingin di dalam kedua matanya. Sedetik mereka bertatapan, Hinata merasa dadanya berdegup kencang.

"Hinata, kamu harus mengabdikan hidupmu kepada tuanmu. Dan jangan pernah menghianatinya.." Tanpa sadar ucapan Ayah terngiang di pikirannya.

Jangan-jangan..!

To be continue..

Hyaooo :'3

Maafkan baru bikin prolog. Hehehe.. Gimana? Mind to RnR? Arigatoo..


	2. Tuan Muda!

Disclailmer : I don't own Naruto

Attention : OOC, typo, hmmm.. #bingung#

Happy reading!

* * *

Chapter 1 : **Tuan Muda!**

Mata berwarna biru langit yang indah. Itulah kesan pertama Hinata Hyuuga saat berhadapan dengan Naruto Uzumaki.

Tapi mengapa, mata itu terus menunduk, dan tak mau menatapnya?

Padahal matanya indah sekali..

* * *

"Perkenalkan, nama paman adalah Minato Uzumaki. Dan ini adalah putra paman satu-satunya, Naruto Uzumaki." ucap pria bernama Minato itu dengan ramah. Berbeda 180 derajat dengan Naruto, Minato, Ayahnya, memiliki senyum dengan kehangatan dan kharisma yang luar biasa.

Dalam sekejap saja Hinata sudah menyukai paman itu. Baik senyum maupun tingkah lakunya yang terlihat sangat sopan.

Tadi, setelah Bibi Chiyo mempersilahkan keluarga Uzumaki masuk, Bibi Chiyo segera menarik tangan Hinata dan mengajaknya bicara 4 mata.

"Hinata, itu adalah Tuan Besar Minato. Sedangkan anaknya adalah Tuan Muda Naruto. Mereka adalah pemilik rumah ini, dan selama ini tinggal di Amerika karena bisnis. Nyonya sendiri sudah meninggal. Bibi harap Hinata dapat bersikap baik dengan Tuan Besar maupun Tuan Muda keluarga ini."

Hinata hanya mengangguk, dan di sinilah sekarang ia berada. Ruang tamu keluarga Uzumaki.

"Untuk Ayahmu sendiri, aku turut berduka cita. Dulu, Ayahmu adalah asisten pribadi istriku, dan sudah ia anggap seperti sahabat sendiri. Aku pun sangat menghormati dan mengagumi Ayahmu." terang Minato sambil menatap Hinata dengan tatapan lembut.

Hinata mengangguk.

"Oh iya, satu lagi. Mulai sekarang, kamu akan menjadi asisten pribadi Naruto. Karena kamu keturunan Hyuuga, aku sangat percaya padamu. Aku harap kamu dapat menjadi sahabat terbaiknya, dan menjaganya seperti saat Ayahmu dulu menjaga istriku." Kali ini Hinata dapat mendengar nada berwibawa di dalam suara tegasnya.

"Baiklah, Tuan Besar Minato, aku akan berusaha." ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum.

Minato tertawa. "Panggil saja paman Minato. Sudah berkenalan dengan Naruto?" tanyanya sambil mengelus kepala Naruto penuh sayang.

Perlakuan itu seakan mengingatkannya akan Ayah. Sedetik Hinata merasa rindu dengan elusan Ayah di kepalanya.

Hinata kemudian menggeleng. "Belum, paman. Aku belum mengenalnya."

Setelah bangkit dari duduknya, Hinata berjalan mendekati Naruto. Sambil mengulum senyum, Hinata mengulurkan tangan kecilnya. "Halo. Aku Hinata Hyuuga." ucapnya ramah.

Sudah 5 detik tangan Hinata terulur dan sepertinya tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa laki-laki kecil itu akan membalas uluran tangannya. Minato sendiri melirik Naruto bingung.

"Halo? Bumi menuju Tuan Muda Naruto?" canda Hinata sambil menggoyangkan tangannya.

Ajaib, candaan Hinata barusan membuat kepala Naruto kini terangkat. Matanya yang berwarna biru itu menatap Hinata benci. Bukan, bukan hanya matanya. Namun juga bahasa tubuhnya.

Plak!

Hinata merasa tangannya begitu sakit dan terasa nyut-nyutan akibat tamparan Naruto di tangannya. Dengan syok, gadis itu mundur 3 langkah ke belakang dan bertambah kaget saat melihat tatapan Naruto. Tatapan itu.. Tatapan penuh kebencian. Tapi kenapa?

"Naruto!" bentak Minato.

" _Don't touch me, bitch!_ "

Satu kata itu membuat mata Hinata maupun Minato melebar. Hinata karena tidak mengerti apa yang barusan laki-laki itu ucapkan, dan Minato karena sangat-sangat mengerti apa yang barusan Naruto ucapkan.

"Naruto! Jaga cara bicaramu! _Go to your room, now_ !" bentak Minato sambil mencekal tangan kanannya.

Nah, sekarang Hinata sedikit mengerti bahwa apapun yang Naruto ucapkan tadi sama sekali bukan sesuatu yang baik untuk diucapkan.

" _Am I wrong, daddy? I can't believe this!_ " dengan tatapan mata terluka, laki-laki kecil itu berlari ke arah kamar utama yang selama ini selalu terkunci. Hanya Bibi Chiyo yang selama ini masuk dan merapikan kamar itu.

Blam!

Pintu itu di tutupnya keras-keras.

Hinata menatap Minato bingung, sementara Minato sendiri memijit-mijit kepalanya yang terasa pusing. Anak itu, batinnya.

"P-Paman, itu tadi-"

"Tidak apa-apa Hinata. Naruto memang labil, tapi sebenarnya dia anak yang baik. Nah, lebih baik kita tunggu emosi anak itu mereda. Maafkan dia ya, dan jangan pikirkan ucapannya." ucap Minato menenangkan, sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala kecil Hinata.

Diperlakukan seperti itu membuat Hinata merindukan Ayah.

"Oh iya, paman, sebenarnya itu tadi bahasa apa?" tanya Hinata polos.

Minato tertawa kecil. "Itu bahasa Inggris. Kamu juga akan mempelajarinya saat bersekolah nanti."

Seketika mata Hinata berbinar-binar. "Bersekolah? Aku, paman?"

Laki-laki itu mengangguk. "Iya, kamu akan satu sekolah dengan Naruto. Bahkan satu kelas dengannya. Mungkin lusa kalian sudah mulai bisa bersekolah, paman sudah pilihkan sekolah yang baik untuk kalian."

Horeee! Teriak Hinata dalam hati. Selama ini, ia hanya bisa mengintip dunia luar di balik jendela kamarnya. Memperhatikan burung-burung dari balik jendelanya. Melihat anak-anak lain memakai baju seragam dan berjalan ke sekolahnya. Sejak dulu Hinata inginnnn sekali melihat dunia di luar jendela kecilnya.

"Dan Hinata, paman benar-benar berharap kamu dapat bersahabat dengan Naruto. Paman benar-benar mengkhawatirkannya. Sejak kecil, anak itu sering mendapat masalah dengan teman-teman di sekitarnya, dan tidak jarang yang ingin mencelakakannya. Paman tahu kamu masih kecil, tapi paman hanya percaya padamu." ucap paman Minato sungguh-sungguh.

Entah mengapa Hinata sendiri merasa sangat tersentuh saat paman Minato mengatakan bahwa ia mempercayai Hinata. Entah mengapa.

"Iya, paman. Hinata berjanji akan selalu menjaga Naruto."

* * *

Sudah seharian ini Naruto mengurung diri di kamarnya. Dan sudah hampir 2 jam Minato membujuknya untuk keluar dari kamar.

" _Son? Are you there?_ Tolong sayang, keluarlah sebentar. Kamu belum makan dari kemarin." pinta Minato dengan suara lembutnya.

Namun tidak ada jawaban.

Dengan wajah yang sedih Minato akhirnya menyerah. "Baiklah, Ayah pergi dulu, Ayah ada janji penting pagi ini. Ayah harap kamu mau keluar dan makan nanti. Bibi Chiyo sudah menyiapkan ramen kesukaanmu."

Setelah tersenyum singkat kepada Hinata dan Bibi Chiyo, paman Minato meneruskan langkahnya. Hinata melihat punggung paman yang terlihat ringkih, padahal paman terlihat tegap, namun ia seolah menanggung beban yang begitu banyak.

Baiklah, demi paman Minato, Hinata akan mencoba sekuat mungkin untuk mencegah dirinya menggunakan cara kasar, alias mendobrak pintu untuk memaksa Tuan Muda nya itu keluar.

Tok tok tok. Hinata mengetuk pintu kamar Naruto pelan.

"Hei, kau tidak mau makan?" tanyanya.

Dukk!

Hinata menjauhkan dirinya dari pintu kalau tidak mau telinganya budek oleh suara tendangan kaki barusan. Hinata melotot. Astaga!

"Tidak bisakah kau lebih sopan sedikit? Tidak kau lihat, Ayahmu begitu mengkhawatirkanmu. Kalau kau menyayanginya, keluarlah! Makan! Jangan membuat Ayahmu khawatir lagi." Hinata kesal.

" _Shut up you bitch!_ "

Astaga, bahasa itu lagi. Hinata memutar bola matanya. "Dengar ya, aku punya nama dan nama ku adalah Hinata. HINATA. Ah, aku lupa menanyakan paman Minato anak ini bisa berbicara bahasa Indonesia apa tidak." Hinata frustasi.

Satu tendangan lagi di pintu dan Hinata menyerah.

"Ya sudah, kalau kau tak mau makan biar aku saja yang menghabiskan. Lagian ramen Bibi Chiyo itu enak sekali, tahu. Bwe!"

Dan kali ini sepertinya tuan muda itu benar-benar marah, karena suara tendangan pintu itu terdengar berkali-kali.

Hinata tersenyum simpul. Setidaknya kini ia tahu bahwa tuan mudanya mengerti apa yang ia ucapkan.

* * *

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore dan belum ada tanda-tanda bahwa tuan mudanya akan keluar dari singgasananya. Jadi Hinata memutuskan untuk melunak. Bagaimanapun ia tidak ingin tuan mudanya jatuh sakit, semenyebalkan apapun dia.

Dengan semangkuk ramen di tangan, Hinata mengetuk pelan pintu kamar Naruto.

"Tuan Muda, ini aku Hinata. Aku tahu kau pasti lapar. Keluarlah sekarang, aku berjanji tidak akan memberi tahu siapa-siapa bahwa kau sudah makan. Rahasia ini hanya milik ku dan milik mu. Bagaimana?"

Hening, tidak ada jawaban.

"Tidak bisakah kau berbicara walau hanya sedikit?" Hinata mulai kesal.

Ck. Anak Ini. Dengan iseng Hinata mulai meraih kenop pintu. "Jawablah sedikit saja, atau aku akan membuka pintu nya seperti ini.."

Hinata tadinya hanya iseng ingin berpura-pura membuka pintu. Tapi ternyata pintu itu tidak di kunci. Mau tidak mau Hinata merasa senang. Itu artinya tuan mudanya sudah mau membukakan diri untuknya.

"Jadi kau mau aku masuk sendi-"

Hinata melongokkan kepalanya dan matanya menyipit. Tunggu! Kok. Tuan mudanya tidak ada?

"Tuan muda?" tanyanya sambil meletakkan mangkuk ramen di atas meja.

Merasa tidak ada jawaban apapun, Hinata merasa panik. Kemana perginya tuan mudanya?

Hinata mencari-cari ke seluruh ruangan. Ke dalam lemari, ke bawah tempat tidur, bahkan ke dalam toilet di kamar itu namun Hinata sama sekali tidak menemukan Naruto! Kemana dia? Padahal Hinata yakin sekali dari tadi tidak melihat Naruto keluar dari kamarnya.

Suara riak air dari luar jendela besar di kamar itu membuat Hinata jengah. Jendela itu terbuka, dan Hinata merasa aneh karenanya. Hinata menajamkan telinganya dan dapat mendengar suara itu.

" _Mommy.._ "

Dengan panik, Hinata memanjat kursi yang berada di dekat sana dan melihat ke luar jendela. Di sana ada sebuah kolam renang yang cukup luas dengan seorang anak laki-laki yang hampir tenggelam. Dan laki-laki itu adalah tuan mudanya.

APA?

"TUAN MUDA NARUTOOO!" pekik Hinata histeris.

Teriakan itu membuat Bibi Chiyo terpogoh-pogoh datang ke dalam kamar. "Hinata, ada apa sayang?" tanyanya khawatir sekaligus bingung setengah mati.

Hinata hanya sanggup menunjuk-nunjuk. Lidahnya seakan kelu. "Tuan muda Naruto!" pekiknya lagi setelah mendapatkan suaranya kembali.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi gadis itu melompat dan mulai merasakan tubuhnya begitu berat di bawah air. Astaga, ia sendiri tidak bisa berenang!

Dengan kekuatan yang entah dari mana, Hinata mulai berenang ke arah Naruto dan menangkap tangan laki-laki itu. Laki-laki itu sendiri sepertinya sudah kehilangan kesadaran. Jangan panik, jangan panik, Hinata.

Sambil mengatur napasnya, Hinata menarik tangan Naruto menuju ke tepi kolam. Saat ia sendiri sudah berada di atas, ia menarik tangan kecil Naruto dan meletakkan tubuh Naruto di sampingnya.

Hinata merasa kedua lututnya lemas. Bukan hanya lututnya, mungkin juga otaknya, karena ia tidak bisa berpikir apa-apa lagi sekarang. Di dalam hatinya Hinata merasa bersyukur memiliki reflek yang luar biasa berguna di saat-saat seperti tadi. Ia memang tidak bisa berenang, tapi ia senang karena refleknya bisa memaksanya untuk bisa berenang.

Hinata benar-benar bersyukur karena tuan mudanya baik-baik saja. Setidaknya laki-laki itu hanya pingsan. Mungkin sebentar lagi ia sadar. Dengan lunglai di tatapnya wajah kecil itu, yang telihat sembab dan membengkak di daerah matanya.

Benar-benar mirip sekali dengan paman Minato. Tapi entah mengapa Hinata lebih suka wajah Naruto. Sungguh tampan. Baru kali ini Hinata benar-benar memperhatikan. Hinata bertaruh, wajah Naruto bahkan lebih tampan di bandingkan wajah-wajah pangeran yang ada di dalam buku dongengnya. Hinata meringis.

Perlahan Hinata menyentuh pipi laki-laki itu dan merasakan air mata mengaliri jemari kecilnya.

Tuan Mudanya.. Menangis?

* * *

To be continuee.. :3


End file.
